Facebook full of glee
by S-fluff-K
Summary: Of course everyone of glee has facebook and now they all start to annoy Kurt and Blaine. Mostly Klaine but also all of the New Directions and  a few Warblers. Other pairings in later chapters, too.  Nearly  no timeline.


**Kurt Hummel** had a wonderful time at the mall with **Blaine Anderson**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Rachel Berry**, **Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez**, **Brittany Pearce** and **Lauren Zizes**! :) Love you guys. x

**Blaine Anderson**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Rachel Berry** and **8 others** like this.

**Mercedes Jones**: It was fantastic :D We love u 2!

**Rachel Berry**: So awesome! We have to do it again sometimes. x  
><strong><br>Santana Lopez**: And we learned a bit more about your cute boyfriend ;)  
><strong><br>Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry** and **14 others** like this.  
><strong><br>Kurt Hummel**: Okay I really don't know how often I have to tell you this, but Blaine is NOT. MY.  
>BOYFRIEND!<br>**  
>Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this.  
><strong><br>Blaine Anderson**: But it was a great day anyway :) x  
><strong><br>Noah Puckerman**: Haha sure Kurt gets all the ladies ;D  
><strong><br>Finn Hudson**: ikr? When he has sleepovers with the girls I am not allowed to be in the same room! And Burt doesn't say anything about "sleeping in one room"! :O  
><strong><br>Kurt Hummel**: He maybe doesn't say something because… hmm.. let me think… Oh right, I'm gay, remember? -_-  
><strong><br>Finn Hudson**: But he doesn't say sth either when Blaine is there too…  
><strong><br>Noah Puckerman** and **10 others **like this.  
><strong><br>Kurt Hummel**: … he trusts me… and we are not together! Besides, he does say something when we are alone!

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay that came out wrong…  
><strong><br>Santana Lopez**: Wanky ;) Just wait a while, it will happen!

**Mercedes Jones,** **Wes Montgomery** and **18 others** like this.

**David Thompson**: I can't stand it anymore!

**Wes Montgomery**, **Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling** and **12 others** like this.

**Nick Duval**: so true… -_-

**Wes Montgomery**: have you seen them today? I was so close to quit the rehearsal!

**Sam Evans**: What's up guys?

**David Montgomery**: Klaine is up! We love them and all and we want them to be together soon but they really have to STOP this eye-sex!

**23 people** like this.

**Sam Evans**: Hell yes! I thought I was the only one who noticed O.o

**Finn Hudson**: Oh you warbler guys just see them in school, but Kurt is my BROTHER! I have to live with him! That… Is very… let's just say, I think I know 'teenage dream' very good now… O.o

**Mercedes Jones**: Oh, believe me, I just see him after school and not even every day but I know this song VERY good, too! And Sam: the eye-sex is very obvious, so you weren't the only one who noticed :P

**Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry** and **15 others** like this.

**Wes Montgomery**: really? We have to listen to that song, too, all the time.

**12 people** like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: You know this is Facebook and we can see this?

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**David Thompson**: Yes we are aware of this :P

**20 people **like this

**Kurt Hummel**: you suck -_-

**Noah Puckerman**: I think you suck and dear Blaine likes it ;D

**Santana Lopez**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Wes Montgomery** and **31 others** like this.

**Rachel Berry**: Good one Noah ;)

**Noah Puckerman**: Oh my god Berry said sth nice :O

**Noah Puckerman**: btw… I know that was a good one ;)

**Rachel Berry**: I can be very nice, too, if I want to! Finn knows it!

**Finn Hudson**: … yeah it's true.

**Kurt Hummel**: okay could you please stop? Or do I have to come over to every one of you and cut you? Finn is the first one!

**Finn Hudson**: …

**Rachel Berry**: …

**Noah Puckerman**: …

**Wes Montgomery**: you are scared of Kurt? Our Kurt? The countertenor that is in love with our Blainey-boo here?

**Nick Duval** and **6 others** like this.

**Santana Lopez**: … if I were you I would shut up… never mess with Kurt, trust me!

**Mercedes Jones**, **Blaine Anderson**, **Kurt Hummel** and **13 others** like this.

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine? Why did you like this?

**Blaine Anderson**: because I know it O.o

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel**: Okay Blaine I'm sorry what I did was an accident but it was helpful though xD

**Blaine Anderson**: … if you were a girl and I was your boyfriend I would say now: your problem! I wanted children with you but now we can forget it… T_T sooo hurtful…

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Wes Montgomery**: O.O

**Jeff Sterling**: O.O

**David Thompson**: O.O

**Nick Duval**: O.O

**Thad Harwood**: O.O

**Trent Nixon**: O.O

**Finn Hudson**: O.O

**Noah Puckerman**: O.O

**Sam Evans**: O.O

**Mike Chang**: O.O

**Artie Abraham**: O.O

**Mercedes Jones**: haha xD that is my white boy!

**Santana Lopez**: … ouch…. I never thought he can be SO rude…

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**David Thompson**: enough for now O.o you are blowing up my notification…

**Kurt Hummel** is in a relationship.

**Mercedes Jones**, **Rachel Berry**, **Blaine Anderson** and **35 others** like this.

**Blaine Anderson**: Is he nice?

**Kurt Hummel**: he is WONDERFUL! 3

**Blaine Anderson**: cool :) and his name is…? I totally support you! 3

**Wes Montgomery**: wait… it's not Blaine? How is that even possible? o.O

**28 people** like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: you just have to wait. And btw, I didn't say any name so you can't assume anything ;)

**Brittany Pearce**: Kurtie I'm confused :(

**Kurt Hummel**: don't be, boo :)

**Brittany Pearce**: but you confuse me :'(

**Kurt Hummel**: you will all meet him tonight at breadsticks? All New Directions and Warblers are invited :)

**Rachel Berry**, **Noah Puckerman**, **Nick Duval** and **16 others** like this.

**Brittany Pearce**: Yay :D see you late Kurtie ^^

**Rachel Berry** finally meets **Kurt**'s mysterious boyfriend :D

**20 people** like this.

**Blaine Anderson** is in a relationship with **Kurt Hummel**.

**Wes Montgomery**, **David Thompson**, **Quinn Fabray** and **51 others **like this.

**William Schuester**: That's so awesome, guys! Congratulations!

**Artie Abraham**: yeah, congrats (from Britt, too) :)

**Nick Duval**: Finally! Congrats from **Trent**, **Jeff**, **Thad** and me :D

**Rachel Berry**: congrats, but that was really not nice, to let us think you had someone else! Klaine is just so adorable!

**Santana Lopez** and **13 others** like this.

**Noah Puckerman**: So now that you are dating, you, **Blaine Anderson**, are allowed to see all the embarrassing and (maybe for you) sexy videos from Kurt and the New Directions :D

**Mercedes Jones**, **Blaine Anderson** and **17 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel**: NOO!

**Blaine Anderson**: YEEEEESS :D

**Noah Puckerman**: I'll post them on Facebook ;)

Sooo, this was my first Facebook story :) Hope you like it and please give me reviews! This is just chapter 1 :D

I don't own glee or facebook :(


End file.
